Halfway Gone
by Shikalover77
Summary: Who knew 5 young girls and their comrads would lead the revolution of Hogwarts? Certainly not them.  OC  -Better description inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Halfway Gone**

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, so as you may have noticed, I took down my Draco Malfoy story. I am truly sorry, but I had absolutely no inspiration for it. And I hate to disappoint you all by writing something cruddy. So, as a new idea has been flitting around in my head, I have decided to write a different kind of Harry Potter FanFic. So once again the main character is my own character, and most of the others are made up ones as well. It is a story told through the eyes of a teenage girl that, with others, leads the revolution of Hogwarts. It is a truly inspiring story that my friends and I thought up many years ago, and have perfected the details over the years. Well, I hope you all enjoy! ^_^

* * *

You call me vain.

I call it confidence.

You say I'm too loud.

I say let the good times roll.

You think I'm spoiled.

I think I deserve everything I have.

You said I'm **worthless**.

I said I'll **prove** you **wrong**.

_It all started on the first day of school. The school Samantha had heard so much about. The school she had dreamt about for weeks._

_She was the daughter of two of the most famous witches and wizards in history. Hermione Granger and Victor Krum. So, naturally, she knew all about magic and what was waiting for her at Hogwarts. Yet what she found was much, much more._

"Excuse me? Is this seat open? Everywhere else is full." A small girl with burning red hair asked shyly from behind the sliding glass door. There were two girls around the same age seated opposite each other in the small compartment. One had straight white-blond hair and looked very much like royalty; the other had wavy chocolate brown hair, and looked rather plain. They both nodded. One wore a look of interest, and raised a thin blond brow as the red head sat next to her.

"So what's your name?" The blond asked. "I don't recall ever seeing you before." The other girl gave a small smile.

"My name's Samantha Granger. What's your name?" She asked happily.

"Granger? I could swear that I've heard that name somewhere before…" The blond trailed off in deep thought.

"She must be the daughter of Hermione Granger, the famous witch who helped in the defeat of Voldemort." Samantha looked over to the girl who had had her face hidden behind an enormous book titled: Hogwarts A History. The book was now set neatly beside her, and she was looking at Samantha with a look of interest.

"Yeah, that's` right." Samantha said, nervously biting at her bottom lip.

"Right. My father's told me that story hundreds of times." The blond said nodding.

"I'm Rebecca, Rebecca Lupin." The other girl chimed in. "Sorry for not introducing myself sooner, I was…distracted." She gave her book a longing look, then smiled back up at Samantha.

"Oh that's okay, I don't mind." Samantha said, waving her hands.

"And I'm Anikki Malfoy." The blond spat her last name out as if it burned her tongue.

"Malfoy? Lupin? I've heard a lot about your parents. Well, mostly Lupin. But some about the Malfoy family. My mom's always spoke well of them both." Samantha said.

The three girls began sharing bits and pieces about their lives to each other, all finding that somewhere in the past their parents' lives had mixed together in a way that could only be called fate. All too soon the girls were interrupted by the warning whistle of the train.

"Looks like we'll be arriving soon." Rebecca said, peering out the window. "We'd better change." She turned back to the other two and took a stack of clothes out of the cubby above her head. Anikki did the same, as Samantha searched for hers.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." She said, pulling down her luggage. The other two nodded and shut the door, talking excitedly as they went.

Samantha sighed, and searched her stuff until she found the school uniform. She quickly shoved her trunk back up to its spot and nearly ran out the door.

* * *

The next thing she knew she was on the floor, clothes strewn everywhere.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry, that was completely my fault." She apologized to whoever it was that she'd run over.

"Don't worry about it." Came a slightly older and somewhat deeper voice. She looked up into a face that looked similar to Rebecca's. He had the same deep brown eyes, and friendly smile.

She smiled back at him as he helped her up and gathered the rest of her things up.

"Thank you." She said quietly as he handed her things to her.

"You're welcome. Your first year?" He asked as they walked down the corridor together. "It's my sister's first year as well, and my second." She smiled.

"Would your sister's name happen to be Rebecca Lupin?" She asked, curiosity taking over. He nodded.

"I take it you two have already been acquainted then?" He asked. Samantha nodded.

"She's very nice." She said.

"Hey Sam. What's up Remus?" Rebecca and Anikki appeared out of one of the doors at the end of the corridor. Samantha waved at them enthusiastically, as Remus smiled at his younger sister.

"Oh nothing, just got run down by your new friend here." He said jokingly. Rebecca and Anikki laughed. Remus then glanced over his shoulder.

"Well I better be getting back with Sevarius' chocolate frog, or he'll have my head." Remus said, starting back down the corridor. "You three stay out of trouble." He called back to them.

_If only he knew how ironic those words would sound in only a few hours._

_In a much later time, two girls were up to mischief in a certain professor's class room. The oldest girl wanted to find out exactly what her dad was hiding from her. She knew it must be important, and she wanted to get her hands on whatever it was. The other girl was simply there because she had nothing else to do, and she took great enjoyment in causing trouble._

"Becky! Hurry up!" A pale girl with short, straight, pitch black hair whispered to her friend. Becky popped her head out from behind a rather large door.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" She whispered back hastily. Becky had short black hair with colored tips that changed according to her mood. In this moment they were fire red.

There was a clicking noise and then Becky whispered excitedly, "We're in." The other girl gave a sigh of relief and replied, "Okay, let's go."

Once in, they discovered a storage room that had many things, yet the thing that stood out the most was something that was thought to have been destroyed long ago.

"A time turner?" Becky asked, looking at the small golden object with a perplexed look. "But I thought they were all destroyed when Harry blew up the Chamber of Mysteries!" She whispered excitedly. The other girl stood beside her, speechless. She reached a thin pale arm out towards the time turner and took it slowly.

"C'mon Becky let's see what it can do! We've only ever read about them!" She said excitedly.

"Sally, wait, what if we get caught?" Becky asked as a bad feeling suddenly came over her.

"So what! It's not like were hurting anything, really." Sally said, sliding the chain over both their heads. With an evil smirk upon her thin face, Sally clicked the turner several times.

"Awe, this stupid thing doesn't even work!" She said, clicking it numerous more times, then wacked it with her hand several times.

Suddenly their world melted away around them, and everything began spinning uncontrollably.

"That's more like it!" Sally yelled excitedly, laughing.

Scenes began clipping into place as the spinning began to slow. Their smiles vanished instantly.

Before them stood the ruins of the battle that had taken place many years before they were born. Bodies were everywhere, bodies of death eaters, of the Order, and of innocent people. The pain etched into this place brought tears to the girls' eyes almost instantly. They fell to their knees as they saw the bodies that the Order members were carrying inside. Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Severus Snape. All people they knew. All people they loved.

"S-Sally…Let's go…please." Becky begged as she tried to peel her eyes from the bloody scene. Sally nodded, and flicked the time turner randomly, not caring where it took them, as long as it was away from there.

They landed amongst grass, directly outside the Hogwarts castle. It was late, as the sky was already dark, and the feast had clearly begun inside.

They both toppled over, not caring where they were just as long as they no longer had to endure the pain of seeing all those bloody bodies. Sally sat up, hearing a crunching sound from beneath her. She then found a smashed time turner.

"Sally! What did you do?" Becky yelled, scooping up all the broken pieces.

"Sorry! It must have slipped off when we fell over!" Sally said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Sally! What are we going to do?" Becky asked, fear welling up inside her. There was a long pause until Sally finally answered her.

"I don't know Becky, I really don't. We'll just have to stay in this time I guess." Sally said quietly. They both looked up to the castle, each wondering the same things.

_What will happen to them? What time frame were they in? Will they ever return to their old lives?_

Chapter Two: New Arrivals

* * *

Please Comment and let me know what you guys think so that I can continue it or not. Thank you for reading! ~Shikalover77


	2. New Arrivals

**Halfway Gone**

Chapter 2: New Arrivals

* * *

_It was nearing the end of first hour, and Samantha, Rebecca, and Anikki were all seated in the back row, as professor Binn's droned on. Samantha sat with her head on her desk, doodling on a spare piece of spare parchment. Anikki was propped back in her chair, staring intently at the ceiling. In fact, the only one who seemed to be listening whatsoever was Rebecca. She was quickly scribbling down everything the professor was saying; only pausing when she needed to re-ink her quill. The chime of the bells suddenly signaled for class to be over._

"This sucks, I should have been in Gryffindor!" Anikki pouted as she tossed her book violently into her book bag.

"Oh c'mon Anikki, at least it's not Slytherin!" Samantha said in an attempt to cheer her friend up.

"But I don't even know anyone in Ravenclaw!" She said as she glared at the ground. Rebecca then chirped in with her opinion of the dilemma.

"I don't think it should matter, I mean, why is everyone so set upon separating everyone? I think we should all just function as a whole school instead of four separate houses." Anikki and Samantha both nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys, want to go down to the kitchen and get some pumpkin juice?" Samantha asked after a short pause. The three of them pushed their way down the crowded corridor. Rebecca gave her a look of pure shock.

"Are you crazy? Our next class starts in like two minutes!" She said, heaving her book bag back over her shoulder as it slipped.

"So, we've only got Charms next, it doesn't take a genius to know how to work the Leviosa spell, for example, Leviosa." Anikki swished her wand, and a nearby cat floated slowly up into the air, meowing loudly. Anikki gave a look of satisfaction and dropped the cat back onto the ground. "See, I told you."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and continued up a separate staircase, calling over her shoulder, "I'm going to class; you guys can do whatever you want."

Samantha and Anikki looked at each other and shrugged, then walked down the opposite flight of stairs that led towards the kitchen.

_At that same moment two black haired girls could be found in the kitchen, eating breakfast. It had taken them less than five minutes to sneak into the castle, yet whenever they went somewhere they had to be sure that no one saw them. They eventually made it to the kitchen and decided to stay there that night, as the house elves were extremely friendly._

"Sally, we're going to have to show ourselves sometime you know." Becky said before she shoved a whole piece of toast in her mouth. Sally heaved a sigh, and set her empty plate back down by the stool she was sitting on.

"I know Becky, I know. Maybe if we just went and explained everything to grandpa Dumbledore, he would fix it." She said.

"More peanut butter misses?" A rather small house elf asked Sally. She shook her head.

"No thanks, I have to try and think." Sally said the last word as if it were an evil being.

"Good luck." Becky remarked knowing sally was quite brainless. Sally shot her a glare and held her hands to her head.

"Wait, I think I've got something…" Sally said with a genuine look of concentration on her face. "…Nope, never mind. I Lost it." She dropped her hands with a disappointed look.

"Don't worry Sally, we'll think of something. There's got to be a reason for us ending up here." Becky said as she laid a comforting hand on her depressed friends shoulder.

Just then Samantha and Anikki appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, laughing uncontrollably. They stumbled in and immediately spotted the other two seated near the fireplace.

"What the-? Who're you two?" Samantha blurted, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Umm…we're…" Sally started, looking around nervously. Becky chimed in just in time.

"I'm Becky, and that's Sally." She said, smiling at them.

"Hmm…"Anikki shot them a suspicious look, and then turned to Samantha. "They're suspicious." She stated matter-of-factly. Samantha glanced over at the two girls. "You think so?" She asked, looking them over. "They seem normal."

"We are _normal. _Were just not from here." Sally blurted in an attempt to defend herself, yet only made matters worse.

"What do you mean you're not from here? You're not muggles are you?" Samantha asked curiously.

"Of course not!" Becky said defensively.

"Well then who are you?" Anikki asked them with a questioning gaze, crossing her arms.

"We're…we're not from…this time period." Becky said slowly.

"Becky!" Sally yelled at her friend. Becky gave her a look of apology.

"They would have figured it out eventually. Those two are smarter than they look." Becky said.

"Well judging by your clothes I'd say you don't go to Hogwarts, but you have wands, so you must be witches. But how exactly did you get here? Time traveling's been forgotten, since all the time turners were destroyed." Samantha asked, taking a seat opposite of them.

"Well, we were looking around daddy—I mean Snape's secret room, and found one. Then we decided to have fun, and ended up way back in history, and we turned it again, and then we landed here." Sally said all in one breath. Anikki and Samantha looked at each other, and then back at sally.

"And Sally broke the time turner. So, we're kind of stuck." Becky finished. Samantha sighed, and turned to Anikki.

"Guess we have no choice, were going to have to help them." She said, and then turned back to the other two. "Okay, so here's the plan. We will sneak you guys into the head master's office, where you will put the sorting hat on, and wherever it sorts you to there you will go. Then after that, I will put your names on the class lists that you're supposed to be on according to your house. No one will know the difference. Unless of course you messed up the events in time already by just meeting us. Then, well, we're screwed." Samantha said, smiling deviously at her genius plan. The other three girls sat, staring at her as if she were a whole different person.

"What? Just because I loaf off during class doesn't mean I can't put these brains to good use." She laughed, pointing at her head. Sally leaned over to Becky, and whispered rather loudly;

"I think I like this girl." All three of the other girls burst out laughing at Sally's brainless comment.

_A few hours later the four girls could be found sitting in the headmaster's office, going over the plan once more. Not one of them knew that prior to Sally and Becky's escapade; their headmaster had not been Albus Dumbledore. Time travel had changed so many things that not one of them knew of. How many people were alive now due to them messing around with history? How many things had they actually changed?_

"Okay, hurry up and put it on so we can get out of here. The dung-bombs will only hold him off for a short while." Anikki said, grabbing the hat off the shelf.

"What are you doing with me little missy?" The hat asked grumpily.

"Sorry, but we need you to sort two more students please." Samantha asked nicely as she took the hat from Anikki. The hat gave her a long hard look.

"Oh, alright, just because it's better than napping all day." It final agreed.

"Thank you!" Samantha said happily, shoving it onto Sally's head.

"You seem familiar. Are you sure you haven't been sorted before?" The hat asked after a long while of silence. Sally shook her head.

"Positive. I'm only a first year this year." She said.

"Hmmm…well then, it will have to be…Slytherin." It said. Sally sighed, and then pulled it off and handed it to Becky. Becky stared at it for a minute or so, then gently set it on her head. The hat gave a look of confusion.

"It also seems as if I have sorted you before to. Have you girls been meddling with time travel?" He asked wisely.

"No, no, no, not us." Sally stuttered. The hat just grunted and continued on with the sorting.

"You will have to go to…Hufflepuff!" The hat called. Becky pursed her lips.

"Fine..." She said, and then set the hat back on the shelf.

"Thank you so much!" Samantha called as they left the office and continued to sneak down to Professor Snape's class room. All went well, and soon they were standing in his empty room, hunched over his desk.

"Okay guys, I think we're all set. It's done."

"Exactly what is done Miss Malfoy?" Came a nonchalant voice from behind them. They spun around to see none other than Severus Snape standing there.

"Umm…nothing Sir." Anikki said, pushing the class list under a stack of papers behind her back. Snape raised a single black eyebrow.

"Sally, you better not be up to any mischief again." He said, glowering at them. The girls gasped in shock.

"H-how do you know my name?" Sally asked, since technically, she hadn't been born yet.

"Well, you are my daughter, as much as I hate to admit it." He said with a confused look. The girls looked at one another, confusion written across all of their faces.

"Yeah, well, we got to go. See ya later." Samantha said, pushing past Snape and leading the rest of the girls out of the room. They stopped near the Great Hall, each talking at the same time.

"How did he know?" They each said.

"I have no idea, but something's going on here, and I have a feeling it has to do with the time traveling. Something doesn't feel right." Anikki said, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Yeah, you guys must have messed up something more than your own lives. I can feel it to." Samantha said. "…But maybe, just maybe, things were supposed to end up like this. Ya know, like…fate or something."

_Will they ever find out what exactly happened when they time traveled? Or will they simply except the fact that things ended up this way?_

* * *

Chapter Three: Fate?


	3. Fate?

**Halfway Gone**

Chapter 3: Fate?

It had been two long weeks since the day that the girls' plan revealed much more than expected to them. Sally and Becky fit right in, as if they had been there the whole time. Though the questions still remained, the girls had barely any time to talk about them, being that they were all in different houses.

"Sally, meet me in the kitchen tonight after dinner!" Samantha whispered hurriedly on her way out from Potions, receiving some bad looks from other Slytherin's. "Tell Becky!" Sally nodded, and turned the opposite direction down the corridor.

Samantha heaved a sigh as she made her way to fourth hour, trying to figure out time travel was like trying to talk to a troll. Impossible.

"Hey Becca." Samantha said, slamming her books down next to her in Transfigurations.

"Hey Sam. You look tired, what's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"It's just, I still can't figure out this whole thing." Sam said, pursing her lips. Becca rolled her eyes at the disturbed red head.

"It's really not that difficult to understand. They traveled through time. To two different places, causing a ripple effect that changed everything in this world as well as any other time. So the future they came from is now no-existent, and the present now will determine the rest of not only their lives, but ours as well." Becca said, taking out her quill and ink.

"Wow, when you say it that way, it makes a lot of sense. So it really is fate, at least I think it is." Sam said, raising her eyebrows at her genius friend. "You know, sometimes I wonder why you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw." She smirked.

"I wonder that myself from time to time." Becca commented.

"Hey guys!" Sally said, tripping in through the door to the kitchen. Samantha laughed at her clumsy friend.

"Sally you're such a klutz!" Sam said as she helped her up off the ground.

"Uhh…I know…" Sally groaned, rubbing her knee. "Where's everyone?" Sally asked, seeing that it was only her and Sam.

"They should be here any minute." Sam said, sitting down on a stool by the fire.

"Ah, okay." Sally said, taking a seat on the stool next to Sam's.

"Sally…I have a question." Sam said, suddenly becoming serious. Sally raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"What is it Sam?" She asked, slightly confused.

"I was just wondering…what was the future like? I mean, was it the same as now?" Sam asked, biting her lower lip. Sally smiled.

"Well, a little. Things were slightly different. You see, I lived at Hogwarts with my dad. And Becky, well she lived with me. Lupin was like my dad, he was always there for me when Snape was being a meanie." Sally looked at the ground.

"Now that I think about it, I really miss him." She said.

"Maybe Becca was right…" Sam trailed off, speaking out loud.

"Right about what?" Sally asked.

"Well she said when you guys came here it caused a ripple effect that changed not only your future, but ours as well. I was thinking, what if, just what if, time kept going in circles. Like your future was a product of you two time traveling, and the choices you make now could lead back to that future or change it completely." Sam said, starting to confuse Sally.

"You know Sam, I think your right!" Sally said, finally understanding what Sam had explained.

"Sam, you're a genius! That explains everything!" Came Anikki's voice from behind them. Sam and Sally turned to see Becca, Anikki, and Becky standing in the door way.

"Oh, hey guys." Sally said, conjuring up three more stools. They all sat, and started discussing Sally and Becky's current dilemma.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Samantha asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, are you guys going to stay?" Anikki asked.

"Well, we have no other choice do we?" Becky said in a slightly negative tone.

"Well, seeing as you guys have come BACK in time, the time turner should still be in Snape's room." Becca said smartly.

There was silence for a long while; Sally was the first to break it.

"I want to stay." She said quietly. "I don't know why, but it feels like…like…I belong here." She said, chills running up her arms. Becky nodded, becoming overwhelmed with emotion.

"Really?" Sam asked, as an excited smile spread across her face.

"Yeah…I mean, everyone remembers us right? So basically, it's the same old life, just three new friends!" Sally said, causing the other girls to smile.

A few months went by, and it took only that short amount of time for the girls to forget all about the time turner and how Sally and Becky had gotten there, the only thing they were focused on now was pulling pranks, and summer fun.

"Sally Snape!" Professor Snape's voice could be heard echoing through the castle as yet another dung bomb went off in his office. Sally and Sam jogged down the hallway as Snape's footsteps sounded behind them.

"In here!" Sally shoved open a random door and launched herself inside it, followed by Sam. "When I find you you've got two months of detention!" They both dropped to the ground in a fight of laughter when they heard Snape's last line as he stomped past them.

"So, are we hanging at your place this summer then?" Becky asked Anikki as they sat in the corridor, scarfing down sweets. Anikki shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care, if you want to." She said before shoving half a candy apple in her mouth.

"Okay, sounds good." Becky said.

"Hey, have you seen Becca anywhere?" Anikki asked, looking around the hall.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen her since this morning. Wonder where she got off to." Becky pondered it for a moment then shrugged. "She'll turn up some time."

Little did they know that Becca was seated in the library feeling very left out. She poured over books, trying to study and keep her mind off the fact that her friends weren't even concerned where she was.

"Becca! What are you doing in here? It's the last day of school! Come have some fun with us!" Sam called across the library.

"Samantha Granger!" The librarian gave her a hard look.

"Oops, sorry." Sam said as she led Sally over to the table that Becca was seated at.

"W-what?" Becca asked.

"C'mon, Sally and I were just going to go hide Professor Trelawney's crystal ball." Sam laughed. Sally nodded her head with a devious smile.

"That'll teach her to give me detention for pantsing that stupid Slytherin kid who shot a spit ball at me…" Sally said darkly. Becca sighed.

"Alright then." She said, closing her books.

"Yes!" Sam yelled, receiving another bad look from the librarian. Sam and Sally skipped out of the library arm in arm, mischievous smirks on their faces. Becca followed them, a small smile upon her lips.

If only the two girls knew the secret Becca was hiding, and why she could never be their true friend, it was just too dangerous. She could never explain to them why she couldn't hang out this summer, or why she was so distant with them…Or could she?

Chapter four: Secrets revealed…for better or worse?


	4. Secrets Revealed: Part One

**Halfway Gone**

Chapter 4: Secrets revealed Part one

_Summer break had started off very slowly for the group, since each was stuck at home. Yet as the second month came around, the girls were all getting ready to head to Anikki's house for the remaining break._

* * *

"Anikki, helooooo?" Sam called into her newly jinxed baby pink cell phone. She rolled her eyes as a response came that was in the form of a grunt. Sam sighed. "I'll be over in like ten minutes. Be ready." She said before flipping the phone shut. She turned to her bed, where her entire closet was laid out. She started hastily shoving all her clothes into a pocket sized carrying bag, and surprisingly, every article of clothing she could find fit into the tiny suitcase.

"Samantha! The fireplace is ready!" Samantha heard her mother call from down stairs. She took one last glance in the mirror, and then hurried downstairs.

"Hey mum have you seen my-." She was cut off when she saw her trunk sitting neatly by the fire, two presents on top of it.

"Happy early birthday honey!" Her mom said happily, gesturing towards the presents. Sam smiled and picked one up. It was long and thin, and shaped oddly like a broom. She opened it quickly, revealing the new Lightning Strike 10,000.

"Bloody hell… How did you know I was trying out this year?" Samantha asked excitedly, turning the racing broom different ways. Her mum shrugged.

"A hunch. You know, I never could quite get a hold on those things. Let's hope you get your riding skills from your father." Her mom joked. Sam's demeanor suddenly changed. How she wished her father could be there to celebrate her birthdays, holidays, and everything else major in her life. She fit her broom into her trunk, and opened the last present with much less enthusiasm. She blinked in surprise as something fluffy and pink fell into her hand. It was a small ball of fur, which had oddly huge adorable blue eyes.

"What is it?" She asked as the odd creature purred in her hand. Her mother petted it lovingly. "They call them Pygmy Puffs. Isn't she just so cute?" Sam smiled at the purring animal. "Her food is in the trunk; make sure you feed her at least once a day okay honey?" She cradled her in her arm as she climbed into the fireplace, dragging her trunk behind her.

"Thanks mom, the presents are wonderful." She said, giving her mom a small hug. Suddenly Ron appeared at her mom's side.

"Good bye Samantha, I hope you have a lot of fun." Ron said, smiling at her with his arm around her mum's shoulder. She sighed. "Good bye Ron." She said politely. "Malfoy Manor." She said, as she threw the floo powder to her feet.

She arrived coughing and choking on the ash that rose up when she swirled into view in the Malfoy's overly extravagant fireplace. She stumbled forward, pulling her trunk.

"Hey Sam, what the bloody hell is that?" Anikki asked, spotting the Pygmy Puff. Samantha raised an eyebrow.

"It's a pygmy Puff. I think I've decided to name her cookie." Sam said matter-of-factly. Anikki shook her head, blond hair flying from side to side.

"Wow Sam, extremely creative." She said sarcastically. Sam shrugged.

"And I suppose you can come up with a better one?" Sam asked with a smirk. Anikki just turned and gestured for her to follow her up the marble staircase. As Sam glanced around she found numerous portraits of Mr. Malfoy and his beautiful wife, and many paintings of abstract objects and colors. When they arrived at the top of the stairs she found countless doors, and a huge window at the very end, which emitted enough light to brighten the entire hallway.

"So you'll be staying across from me, of course. We keep the Debbie on the top floor." Anikki said with an evil laugh.

"What is 'the Debbie'?" Sam asked, wondering what in world it could be. Anikki halted immediately in front of her, turning with a shocked expression.

"You mean it hasn't tried to attack you yet?" Anikki asked. Sam quirked her eyebrow.

"Ummm, no?" Sam asked, slightly confused. "Anikki shrugged and began walking again.

"Well it's bound to happen soon. So be prepared. Oh and Becca, Sally, and Becky should be here shortly. They'll be staying on this floor, except for Becca, who will be one floor up across from her brother." Anikki said, sounding very business like.

"Whatever you say boss." Sam said, following Anikki until she reached the very last door. She pushed it open to reveal a plain white room, with a round bed in the middle and a door off to the right. Sam wondered whether or not someone had even ever stepped inside of it before.

"Okay, so what's up with the rooms is that when you walk in, it automatically adjusts to your mood/style. My dad couldn't make everyone happy when they decided to re-model, so he came up with a jinx to make everyone happy." She explained. "Go ahead, try it."

Sam was hesitant to step inside, it felt as if someone or some_thing_ was in watching her. She drew a deep breath and stepped into the room. It changed instantly. The walls turned a deep shade of purple and the bed had assorted shades of purple, all which went together fabulously.

As Sam walked about the room she discovered that the room itself was round, and that almost everything thing from the mirror to the bathroom door was also.

"What's with the circular room?" Sam asked Anikki as she set her trunk down at the end of her bed, and started rummaging through it. Anikki shrugged.

"Everyone's is always different." She said, sitting on the bed. Sam pulled out her broom and smiled at Anikki mischievously.

"Is that a Lighting Strike 10,000?" Anikki asked, ripping it out of her hands. "But they haven't even been released yet!"

"Have you forgotten that my dad's a famous Quidditch player?" Sam asked, looking quite smug. She took the broom back from Anikki and set it by the door.

"When everyone gets here we _have_ play a game." Anikki said, starting for the door. "I'll let you unpack your things, find me in the living room when you're done." She walked out, heading down to meet the others who might be coming in.

Sam laid back on the bed and turned her eyes to the rounded ceiling, feeling that for once things were going as planned in her life. Ever since her father's sickness had gotten bad things had been on a downward spiral leading to nowhere. Yet now she had friends and was really happy for the first time in months. She sighed and sat up, looking at her trunk and suitcase, feeling very lazy. She forced herself up and began unloading her suitcase, finding that her closet was almost as big as her entire master bedroom. She stood in it, dreamily looking around at all the open space. She did a small spin, then began loading it up with her clothes.

It took her less than an hour to get everything unpacked and organized. Her clothes were neatly hung, cookie was sleeping soundly on her bed, and her brand new broom was ready to be used. Only one thing was missing.

_Her friends._

She jogged down the marble stair case, searching for Anikki's blond head. She found her seated on the couch with two other incredibly blond royal looking teens.

"Oh, hey Sam." Anikki said, looking up from a magazine she was reading. She set it back down on the small glass table in front of her, and gestured to the boy seated beside her.

"This is Lishius, by older brother." She said.

"Hello. Good to meet you." He said kindly, extending his hand. Sam took it.

"You too." She said awkwardly.

"And this…" Anikki started, gesturing to a rather older girl dressed all in hot pink. "Well, science really hasn't proved what she is, but we think she might be related to us somehow." Anikki said with smirk. The girl glared and just stuck her nose up in the air.

"It's Debbie you troll." She said snootily.

"Spell troll." Anikki said, flipping mindlessly through her magazine again. Debbie drew a blank face for a minute, and then glared at her younger sister. "Shut up." She said hotly, standing up and striding off. Sam just took her seat.

"Well, I can't say I blame you for not wanting to be related to her." Anikki just rolled her eyes.

Before any one of them could bring up a better topic, the fireplace roared green and a small pale figure tripped out of it and landing right on her face.

"Sally's here." Anikki said with a careless attitude, flipping another page in her magazine. Sam laughed at Anikki's comment and lack of sympathy for their small friend.

"Hey Sally, you okay?" Sam asked, walking over to her and giving her a hand up. Sally mumbled something incoherent. Before she got a chance to ask her what she had said, the fireplace glowed green twice more, then two other bodies came tumbling out.

"Becca!" Becky yelled, hugging her. "I thought you weren't coming!" Becca smiled and pulled her trunk out. "Yeah, well, I had a change of heart and phones Anikki this morning, telling her I would be joining all of you." She said.

"Hey guys!" Sam said, tackling them both.

"Hey! Gerroff me!" they all looked up from the dog pile to see a tall, honey brown haired boy with cute chocolate brown eyes and another boy who had shaggy black hair with a tan complexion and gorgeous silver-grey eyes tangled up in the fireplace.

"Oh great, the dorks are here." Debbie said, leaning against the doorframe that led to the kitchen. Lishius shot her a look as he stood to greet his friends.

"Hey Remus Jr., hey Sirius Jr." He said. "You up for a game of Quidditch?"

"You bet mate." Sirius said, pulling out a nimbus 2000. Sam snorted.

"You're still using that old thing?" Sam asked, a faint smile still etched on her face. Sirius glared at her.

"Yeah, well, some of us can't have the best brooms in the whole wizarding world." He threw the words at her. "And anyhow, I could kick your arse up and down the field even on this old thing."

"Is that a challenge?" She asked, taking a step towards the hot headed boy, crossing her arms.

"You bet it is!" He said, also taking a step towards her with his arms crossed.

"Well then let's go! I'll show you who the real Quidditch champion is." She said, pointing at him. He glared for a second, then turned and headed out towards the field.

"Lishius, Remus, call Sevarius. It's us against the girls." He said, stomping out. Lishius rolled his eyes, but followed his friend all the same, dragging Remus behind him.

"Okay, come on girls! Let's do this!" She said, still staring out the way Sirius had gone. "Who's all got brooms?" She asked, turning to the girls as if she were a drill sergeant. Becca, Anikki, Sally, and Becky all formed a line in front of her.

"We all do, except Becca." Anikki said.

"Okay, good. Four against four then. Who's going to be our seeker?" She asked, walking a line in front of them.

"Umm, I guess I will." Becky said, raising her hand. Sam nodded.

"Good okay, any keepers?" Anikki raised her hand.

"That's my specialty." She said with a smirk.

"Okay, that leaves me a beater and Sally our chaser. Can you handle that Sally?" Sam asked, stopping on front of her small friend. She nodded vigorously. "Okay, Becca, you just make sure those good for nothing boys don't cheat." She ordered. Becca nodded eyes wide with a touch of fear.

"Good, now get up those stairs, unpack and get ready for the best game of Quidditch you all will ever play." Sam said, ordering them up the stairs. They all nodded and drug their trunks up the staircase, to their new rooms.

* * *

_Will the Quidditch game turn out in the girls' favor? Or will Sirius prove that he is Top-Dog? Will they ever find out exactly what Becca is hiding? Or will Sam simply have planned this mall vacation for nothing? Find out in the next installment of Halfway Gone: Secrets revealed…Part Two._


End file.
